


Pray Dirty to Me - podfic

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Reverse!Verse where Gabriel is the Righteous Man and Samuel is the Angel of the Lord who had pulled him out of hell, Gabriel’s thoughts, and prayers start getting a little dirty. All because of one…kinda-sorta-but-not-really innocent question.</p><p>Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray Dirty to Me - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pray Dirty to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994161) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



  
You can listen to a streaming version over at:

<https://soundcloud.com/kalinda-little/pray-dirty-to-me>

 

Or if you prefer to download, here are the dropbox links:

[MB4 -- audiobook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xkve41oshcvrlyf/Pray%20Dirty%20to%20Me.m4b)

[MP3 -- music file](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1kvgf8jayyo2rdj/Pray%20Dirty%20to%20Me.mp3)

 

 

So, I'm not sure how i feal about this one. there are parts i like and other parts that seem off. I actually recorded Gabriel's part twice... at this point I'm not going to mess with it any more for a while. I might repod this later, but for now I thought I'd post it rather then let it sit in some random file.

 

If you download this fic, leave a kudos so I can tell how many people have downloaded it.  :)


End file.
